Kaf Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için: tıklayınız Dosya:50-Kaf.pdf �Sh:»4488 KÂF ��PU› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ Ö¬� �Ö¬� Sûresi mekkîdir. Buna « �2 b¡Ô bp¥� » Sûresi dahi denilir. *Âyetleri - kırk beştir. *Kelimeleri - Üç yüz yetmiş beş. *Harfleri - Bin dört yüz yetmiş yedi. *Fasılası - « �•Šu†Ãk� » �…PlPÆPxP˜P‰� harfleridir. Sûrei «Hucurat» ın âhiri « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2 –©îŠ¥ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ � » ile nihâyet bulmuştu, bu ise bir istıkbal, bir âhıret ıhtar ediyordu ki işte « �Ö¬� » O istıkbalin mes'uliyyetini ıhtar etmek üzere o hududa açılan bir kapıdır. Fetihten sonra dâirei islâma yeni girenlerin « ��a¡æ£ a ×¤Š ß Ø¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ a m¤Ô¨îØ¢á¤6� » mazmunu üzere tehzib ve terbiyelerini istikmal zımnında dahilî ıslahat ile yeniden cihada ihzar eden medenî «Hucurat» Sûresinden bu suretle yeni Mekkî olan Sûrei Kafa geçilmesi islâmın cihana yayılmak için peyderpey inkişafatındaki bir inkılâb devresine daha işarettir. Müslim ve gayrisinde Cabir ibni Semüre radıyallahü anhden rivâyet olunduğu üzere Hazreti Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem bu Sûreyi çok kerre sabah namazında okurdu. İbni mâce ve gayrisinde, Kutbetibni Malikden rivâyet olunduğuna göre de aleyhissalâtü vesselâm bunu sabah namazının ilk rek'atinde kıraet buyururdu. Ahmed ve Müslim ve Ebu Davud ve İbni Mâce ve Tirmizî ve Neseî Ebu Vakıdi Leysîden rivâyet etmişlerdir ki Resuli ekrem sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Bayramda « �ÓbÒ� ile �a¡Ó¤n Š 2 o¤� » okurdu. Ebu Davud ve Beyhekî ve İbnimâce ve İbni Ebi Şeybe, Ümmühişam binti Hâriseden Sh:»4489 de şöyle rivâyet eylemişlerdir: demişdir ki: ben « ��Ö¬® ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ aÛ¤à v©î†7¡� » i başkasından değil, sırf Resulullahın femi saadetinden ahz eylemişimdir. Her Cum'a minberde nâsa hutbe iyrad ettiği vakıt okurdu. İbni Merduye hadîsinde de Ebil'alâ radiyallahü anhten merfuan « ���m È¤Ü à¢ìa Ö¬® ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ aÛ¤à v©î†7¡ g Ö¬® ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ aÛ¤à v©î†7¡��� » öğreniniz» diye vârid olmuştur. Bütün bunlar gösteriyor ki bu Sûre en büyük Sûrelerdendir. Tıvali mufassal denilen Sûreler de buradan başlar. ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› Ö¬® ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ aÛ¤à v©î†7¡ R› 2 3¤ Ç v¡j¢ì¬a a æ¤ u b¬õ ç¢á¤ ß¢ä¤ˆ¡‰¥ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Ï Ô b4 aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ç¨ˆ a ‘ ó¤õ¥ Ç v©îk¥ S› õ a¡‡ a ß¡n¤ä b ë ×¢ä£ b m¢Š a2¦7b ‡¨Û¡Ù ‰ u¤É¥ 2 È©î†¥ T› Ó †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤ä b ß bm ä¤Ô¢—¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤7 ë Ç¡ä¤† ã b ×¡n bl¥ y 1©îÅ¥ U› 2 3¤ × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ Û à£ b u b¬õ ç¢á¤ Ï è¢á¤ Ï©¬ó a ß¤Š§ ß Š©íw§ V› a Ï Ü á¤ í ä¤Ä¢Š¢ë¬a a¡Û ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ Ï ì¤Ó è¢á¤ × î¤Ñ 2 ä î¤ä bç b ë ‹ í£ ä£ bç b ë ß b Û è b ß¡å¤ Ï¢Š¢ëx§ W› ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ß † …¤ã bç b ë a Û¤Ô î¤ä b Ï©îè b ‰ ë a¡ó ë a ã¤j n¤ä b Ï©îè b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‹ ë¤x§ 2 è©îw§= X› m j¤–¡Š ñ¦ ë ‡¡×¤Š¨ô Û¡Ø¢3£¡ Ç j¤†§ ß¢ä©îk§ Y› ë ã Œ£ Û¤ä b ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦ ß¢j b‰ ×¦b Ï b ã¤j n¤ä b 2¡é© u ä£ bp§ ë y k£ aÛ¤z –©î†¡= PQ› ë aÛä£ ‚¤3 2 b¡Ô bp§ Û è b Ÿ Ü¤É¥ ã š©î†¥=›�� Sh:»4490 ��QQ› ‰¡‹¤Ó¦b Û¡Ü¤È¡j b…¡= ë a y¤î î¤ä b 2¡é© 2 Ü¤† ñ¦ ß î¤n¦6b × ˆ¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤‚¢Š¢ëx¢ RQ› × ˆ£ 2 o¤ Ó j¤Ü è¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¢ ã¢ì€§ ë a •¤z bl¢ aÛŠ£ £¡ ë q à¢ì…¢= SQ› ë Ç b…¥ ë Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ¢ ë a¡¤ì aæ¢ Û¢ìÂ§= TQ› ë a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤b í¤Ø ò¡ ë Ó ì¤â¢ m¢j£ É§6 ×¢3£¥ × ˆ£ l aÛŠ£¢¢3 Ï z Õ£ ë Ç©î†¡ UQ› a Ï È î©îä b 2¡bÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ¡ aÛ¤b ë£ 4¡6 2 3¤ ç¢á¤ Ï©ó Û j¤§ ß¡å¤  Ü¤Õ§ u †©í†§;›�� Meali Şerifi « �Ö¬� » ve Kur'ani mecîd hakkı için 1 Doğrusu şaştılar da kendilerine içlerinden korkutucu bir Peygamber geldiğine dediler ki kâfirler bu acîb bir şey 2 Öldüğümüz ve bir toprak olduğumuz vakıt ha? Bu baıyd bir irca' 3 fakat Arz onlardan neyi eksiltir bize ma'lûmdur ve nezdimizde hıfzedici bir kitab vardır 4 Doğrusu hak kendilerine geldiği zaman tekzib ettiler de şimdi karma karışık bir ıztırab içindeler 5 Artık üstlerindeki Semâya bir baksalar a, biz onu nasıl bina etmişiz ve ziynetlemişiz hiç bir gediği yok 6 Arza da: bir imtidad vermişiz ve ağır baskılar oturtmuşuz ve her çeşidden çiftler bitirmişiz ki temaşasına doyulmaz 7 Gözler gönüller açar, yaradanın kudretini ıhtar eder, dersler verir birer nişanei basîret ve nümunei ıbret olmak üzere, hakka yüz tutan her kul için 8 Bir de Semadan mübarek bir su indirip de onunla bağlar bağçeler bitirmekteyiz ve biçilecek taneler 9 Ve Semaya ser çeken hurma ağaçları ki sıvama dizilmiş bir tal'ı vardır 10 Kullara rızk için, ve onunla ölü bir beldeye hayat vermekteyiz, işte o huruc da böyledir 11 Tekzib etti onlardan evvel Nuhun kavmı ve ashabı ress ve Semûd 12 Ve Âd ve Firavn ve ıhvanı Lût ve ashabı 13 Eyke ve tübbe'in kavmı, her biri gönderilen Sh:»4491 Peygamberleri tekzib etti de hakk oldu veîd 14 Ya artık birinci yaradış ile yoruluverdik mi? Doğrusu onlar, yeni bir yaradılıştan iltibastalar 15 1.���Ö¬®›�� - bu Sûre ile « �˜¬� » Sûresinin başlayışında ziyâde bir benzeyiş vardır. Evvelâ, ikisi de birer harf ve Kur'ana kasem ve « �23� » ile başlıyor, kâfirlerin teaccübüne tearruz ediyor. Onun evvelinde « ��ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ ‡¡ô aÛˆ£¡×¤Š¡6� » âhirinde « ��a¡æ¤ ç¢ì a¡Û£ b ‡¡×¤Š¥ Û¡Ü¤È bÛ à©îå � » bunun evvelinde « ��ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ aÛ¤à v©î†7¡� » âhirinde « ��Ï ˆ ×£¡Š¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ ß å¤ í ‚ bÒ¢ ë Ç©î†¡� » buyuruluyor. Onda iymanın şartlarından ilk esas olan tevhide, bunda ba's-ü haşre ınayet buyuruluyor. « �Ö� » yazılışta harf, okunuşta kaf isim tarzındadır. Zâhir olan harfin ismi, bundan da bu Sûrenin ismidir. Bu münasebetle Kaf dağından da bahsedilmiş. Remzen veya sarahaten emri hâzır olması ihtimali de söylenmiştir. Doğrusu diğerleri gibi bu da müteşabihattandır. Te'vilini Allah bilir. Fahrüddini Râzî burada evvelâ şu ıhtaratda bulunmuştur: yukarılarda anlatmış idik ki böyle Sûrelerin evvelindeki harfler, okunacak Kur'anı iyi dinletmek için sâmim dikkatini uyandırmak üzere tenbihattır. Yine anlatmış idik ki ıbadetin kalb ile olanı, lisan ile olanı, bedenin zâhirdeki cevarihi ile olanı vardır. Cariha ile olanlar içinde ma'nasına akıl iren de var, ma'nası akl ile bilinemeyip sırf teabbüdî olan da vardır. Netekim Hacda remiy ve sa'y ve sâire gibi ameller böyledir. Kalbî akıydeler içinde ılmi tevhid ve imkânı haşr ve Allahın sıfatı ve Peygamberlerin doğruluğu gibi hem aklın delil ile bildiği kısım vardır hem de kıldan ince kılıçtan keskin sırat, ve amelleri tartacak mizan gibi şeri' olmadıkça cezm-ü tasdık mümkin olmıyan kısım vardır. Şu halde ıbadeti lisaniyye olan zikirlerde de böyle olmak gerektir. Bunların da Kur'anın ekserîsi gibi hem ma'nasına akıl iren kısmı vardır, hem de bu teheccî harfleri gibi ma'nâsını Sh:»4492 aklın kavrıyamıyacağı veya anlamadığı kısım vardır. Çünkü onu telâffuzdan maksad sırf emre inkıyaddır. Yoksa kelâmda mu'tad olduğu üzere bir huküm veya hoş bir kıssa, yâhud « ��‰ 2£ ä b aË¤1¡Š¤ Û ä b ë a‰¤y à¤ä b� » gibi güzel bir maksad ifâdesi değildir. Belki mücerred söylemek sâdece teabbüd olur. Bunu şu cihet de te'yid eder: bu harflere yemîn edilmiş bulunuyor' muksemü bih mevkıindedirler, halbuki Allah tealânın tîn ve zeytuna kasemi onlara şeref vermek olduğu gibi ma'rifetin delîli ve ta'rifin aleti olan şerefli kelâmın aslı olan harflere kasemi de onların ayrıca bir şerefi hâiz olduklarını evleviyyetle ifâde eder. Şimdi bu noktada şunları mülâhaza etmek gerektir: 1-Allah tealâdan kasem ya « ��ë aÛ¤È –¤Š¡= ë aÛä£ v¤á¡� » gibi bir şeye ve « �˜¬P Ö¬P æ¬� » gibi bir harfe vakı' olmuştur, yâhud « ��ë aÛš£¢z¨ó= ë aÛ£ î¤3¡ a¡‡ a  v¨ó=›P ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ë aÛÀ£ b‰¡Ö¡=›� » gibi iki şeye ve « �Ÿ¨é¨P Ÿ¨¬P í¨¬P y¨á¬� » gibi iki harfe, yâhud « ��ë aÛ–£ b¬Ï£ bp¡ Ï bÛŒ£ au¡Š ap¡ Ï bÛn£ bÛ¡î bp¡� » gibi üç şey'e, ve « �aÛ¬á¬P Ÿ¨Ž¬á¬P aÛ¬Š¨� » gibi üç harfe, yâhud « ��ë aÛˆ£ a‰¡í bp¡� » da « ��ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ‡ ap¡ aÛ¤j¢Š¢ëx¡=� » da « ��ë aÛn£©îå¡� » de olduğu gibi dört şey'e ve « �aÛ¬à¬—¬P aÛ¬à¬Š¨� » gibi dört harfe, yâhud « ��ë aÛÀ£¢ì‰¡=� » da « ��ë aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü bp¡� » da « ��ë aÛä£ b‹¡Ç bp¡� » da « ��ë aÛ¤1 v¤Š¡=� » de olduğu gibi beş şey'e ve « �×¬è¨î¨È¬—¬� » ve « �y¨á¬ Ç¬Ž¬Õ¬� » gibi beş harfe olmuştur. Beş şeyden ziyadeye kasem yalnız bir Sûrede vardır ki o da « ��ë aÛ’£ à¤¡ ë ™¢z¨îè b=:� » dır. Beş harften ziyâdeye hiç kasem yapılmamıştır. Zira hurufı asliyyesi beşten ziyâde kelime istiskal edilmiştir. Ma'nâ için terkibinde sekıl görülüp kabul edilmeyince ma'nasına ılim ihata olunamadığı veya ma'nası olmadığı zaman daha şiddetle istiskal edilmek lâzım gelir. 2-Mahud şeylere kasemde kasem harfi olan « �ëaë� » zikredilmiş « �ë aÛÀ£¢ì‰¡P ë aÛä£ v¤á¡P ë aÛ’£ à¤¡� » denilmiş, lâkin harflere kasemde kasem harfi zikredilmemiştir. Meselâ « �ëy¨á¬� » « �ëÖ¬� » denilmemiştir. Zira kasem harflerin kendilerine olunca harfi harfe âlet makamında iyrad müsavatı ıhlâl ederdi. 3-Allah tealâ, « �mîåP Ÿì‰� » gibi eşyaya kasem etmiş, onların asılları olan cevheri ferdlere, basît maddelerine kasem Sh:»4493 etmemiştir. Fakat harflere terkibsiz olarak kasem etmiştir. Zira eşyanın terkibinde maddesi en güzel bir halde bulunur. Lâkin harfler terkib olununca yemîn lâfızlarına değil, Semâ ve Arz gibi ma'nâlarına âid olmuş olur. Ma'nâsız terkibe nazaran ise müfred eşref olur. Onun için hurufun yalnız müfredatına kasem edilmiştir. 4- Sûrei «Bakare» de geçtiği üzere harflere kasem yirmi sekiz Sûrededir. Adedleri harflerin adedince olan eşyaya kesem ise ki « ��ë aÛ’£ à¤¡� » den gayrisindedir on dört Sûrededir. Çünkü hurufun gayri şeylere kasem Sûrelerin evvelinde de vardır, esnasında da vardır. Meselâ: « ���ë aÛ¤Ô à Š¡= ë aÛ£ î¤3¡ a¡‡¤ a …¤2 Š =�� » gibi. Harflere olan kasem ise ancak Sûrelerin evvellerindedir. Ve orada güzel olmuştur. Zira mefhum arasında gayri mefhum güzel olmazdı, onun için Sûre evvellerinde eşyaya kasem hurûfe kasemin yarısı kadardır. 5-Harflere kasem, Kur'anın iki nısfının ikisinde de hattâ yedi kısmında da vardır. Eşyayı ma'dudeye kasem ise yalnız nısfı ahîrde, hattâ « ��ë aÛ–£ b¬Ï£ bp¡� » dan maadası kısmı ahîrdedir. Zira ekseriya harflere kasemden sonra Kur'an veya kitab veya tenzil zikredilmiş « ��í¨¬ ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡=P aÛ¬á¬® m ä¤Œ©í3¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡P aÛ¬á¬7 ‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¢� » buyurulmuştur. İşte Kur'anın hepsi harflerle edâ olunan bir mu'cize olduğundan onlar her kısımda bulunmuş, ma'dud eşyaya kasem ise böyle değildir. Bundan sonra Râzî «Kaf» a mahsus mebâhisten olmak üzere şunu da ilâve eder: Kaf Arzı muhît olan bir dağdır ki Semânın etrafı onun üzerindedir denilmiş, bu kavil, vücuh ile zaıyftir: 1- : Kıraet vakf üzeredir, halbuki cebel ismi olsa idi yemîn edilmiş olmakla vasılda vakıf câiz olmazdı. 2- « ��ë aÛÀ£¢ì‰¡=� » gibi kasem harfi ile söylenmek lâzım gelirdi. Çünkü harfi kasemin hazfolunduğu mevakı'de muksemi Sh:»4494 bih « �a ÛÜ£¨é¡ Û b Ï¤È Ü å£ � » gibi kaseme müstehıkk olarak hazfe karîne olur. « �‹ í¤†§ Û b Ï¤È Ü å£ � » denmez. 3- Öyle olsa « �ÓbÒ� » yazılırdı. « ���2¡Ø bÒ§ Ç j¤† ê¢6›P Ç î¤å¥ u b‰¡í ò¥<›�� » kabîlinden olurdu. Halbuki bütün Mushaflarda « �Ö� » harf yazılmıştır. 4- Bunda zâhir olan harf olmaktır. Gerçi onun İbni Abbastan menkul olduğu da söylenmiştir, lâkin İbni Abbastan menkul olan « �ÓbÒ� » ın bir dağ ismi olmasıdır. Amma burada bu « �Ö� » ile murad o dağ olduğu sâbit değildir �açg�. Demek ki Râzî esas ı'tibariyle «Kaf» dağı diye söylene gelen rivâyeti inkâr etmiyor, burada onunla tefsiri zaıyf buluyor. Alûsî de rivâyetleri kaydettikten sonra şöyle diyor: «Karafî, Kaf dağının vücudu olmadığına zâhib olmuş ve buna bürhan getirerek delîli olmıyan şeye ı'tikad caiz olamıyacağını söylemiş. İbni haceri heytemî de vârid olan rivâyetleri ileri sürerek ona ba'zı ı'tirazda bulunmuştur. Alûsî bunları hikâye ettikten sonra: ben de diyor Karafînin dediği gibi his şehadetiyle bu dağın vücudu olmadığına zâhib oluyorum. Çünkü bu Arzın berrini, Bahrini medarı seretâna kadar kaç kerreler kat'ettiler. Öyle bir şey müşahede etmediler. Gerçi o haberleri râvîlerinden bir cemaat sahih tahric edercesine iltizam ile rivâyet eylemişler ise de onların sıhhatine ta'n etmek hissi tekzib etmekten ehvendir. Bu, bulamamaktan dolayı vücudu nefyetmek kabîlinden de değildir. Zelzele işinin de öyle bir dağa tevakkufu yoktur, çünkü zelzeleler Arzın salâbetiyle beraber çıkmak istiyen buharların tazyikındandır. Ve biraz insaf damarı olanlar nazarında bunu inkâr etmek mükâberedir. �açg�. Biz de bu münasebetle şunu söyliyelim ki daha hakîm olan Râzî bu hususta daha insaflı hareket etmiştir. Bizce insaf rivâyetleri tekzib etmekte değil, bir mahmili sahih bulmaktadır. Gerçi bu hususta Peygambere kadar ref'edilen bir hadîs yoktur. Fakat bir kısım ulemânın kanâatlerini gösteren şayi' bir telâkkî vardır. İbni Cerîrin ve ibni Münzirin Sh:»4495 rivâyetlerine göre ibni Abbas şöyle demiştir: Allah tealâ bu Arzın arkasından onu muhît bir deniz, onun arkasından bir cebel yaratmıştır ona «Kaf» denilir. Semâi Dünya onun üzerine sarkmaktadır. ilh... Demek ki «Kaf» Arzı kaplamış olan bahri muhîtı Muhîttır. Bu ifâdeye göre Kaf dağı denilen şey kürei nesîm olmuş olur. Zira biz biliyoruz ki Arzı etrafından kaplıyan bir Bahri muhît vardır, Bahri muhîtı de kürei nesîm kaplamıştır. Ve Semai Dünyanın etekleri bu kürei nesîm üzerindedir. Bizim gök ta'bir ettiğimiz zümrüd gibi göklük burada müncelîdir. İbni Münzirin, Ebûşşeyhın, Hâkimin, ibni Merduyenin Abdullâh ibni büreydeden rivâyetlerinde: «Kaf», Dünyayı muhît zümrüdden bir dağdır ki Semanın etekleri onun üzerindedir diye zümrüd ile ifâde edilmesi de teşbihi belîğ kabîlinden olmak üzere bu rengi te'yid eyler. Buna dağ ta'bir olunması da şekli kürevîsi ile fevkal'ufuk irtifa' ve azameti haysiyyetinden yâhud bir menba' ve mahzen olması noktai nazarından olmak gerektir. Bununla beraber ibni Ebiddünyanın Ebûşşeyhın tahriclerinde «Kaf» yalnız Arzı değil, âlemi muhît olmak üzere de nakledilmiş ve damarları Arzın içine kadar indiği ve zelzeleler onun damarlarının hareketinden husule geldiği de söylenmiştir. Bu noktaya gelince «Kaf» kelimesi bize eski Yunanîlerde dahi ma'ruf olan ve her şeyin menbaı olmak üzere maddenin bir halitai kül mahiyyetinde mülâhaza edilen ilk halini ifâde eyliyen «chaos=kao» kelimesini hatırlatmıştır. Kaf dağı rivâyetleri Hazreti Peygambere istinad ettirilmemiş bulunduğu için bunu eski zamanlarda pek şayi' olmuş bir nazariyye kabîlinden telâkkî etmekte hiç bir mahzur yoktur. Lâkin bunu tefsir için esas ittihaz etmek muvafık olmaz. « �Ö� » harfini müteşâbih olarak kudretullaha bir remiz telâkkı etmek Kaf dağı denilen imkân âlemiyle tefsir etmekten daha münasib olur. Sh:»4496 ��ë aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ aÛ¤à v©î†7¡›� Ve Kur'anı mecîd hakkı için - MECİD, mecd sahibi, mecd, geniş kerem ile alâkadar büyük şeref ve şandır. Şu halde Kur'anı mecîd, şerefi kîtabların hepsinden büyük olan yâhud ma'nâsını bilip amel edeni şereflendiren şanlı Kur'an demek olur. «Vav» kasem, yâhud kaseme atf içindir. «Kaf» ile şanlı Kur'ana kasem edilmiştir. Kasemin cevabı maba'di karînenesiyle mahzuftur, ya'ni sen münzirsin inzar için geldin 2.��2 3¤ Ç v¡j¢ì¬a a æ¤ u b¬õ ç¢á¤ ß¢ä¤ˆ¡‰¥ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤›� fakat onlar kendilerine kendilerinden bir münzir geldiğine teaccüb ettiler - ya'ni Kur'anın şeref ve şanı olmadığından değil, fakat insanlara yine insanlardan bir münzir, korku haberi vererek korkutan bir Peygamber geldiğine şaştıklarından dolayı küfr ve inkâra gittiler. Halbuki insanlara kendi hariclerinden gelen bir münzir, gayri tabiî ve şayânı teaccüb görülse bile yine kendilerinden bir münzir gelmesi görülmedik bir şey değil idi. Fakat onun gelişine ve inzar edişine şaştılar ��Ï Ô b4 aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ç¨ˆ a ‘ ó¤õ¥ Ç v©îk¥›� da kâfirler dediler ki: bu acîb bir şey - bunda iki vecih vardır. Birisi teaccüblerini tefsir ve teaccüb noktasını tafsıl ile küfürlerini tasrihtir. Bu surette « �Ïb� » tefsir, « �ç¨ˆ a� » Peygamberin inzarına işarettir. İkincisi Peygamberin bı'setine teaccübden sonra Âhırette ba'se teaccüblerini beyandır. Bu surette « �Ïb� » atıf « �çˆa� » mübhem olarak şu söze işaret olur. 3.��õ a¡‡ a ß¡n¤ä b ë ×¢ä£ b m¢Š a2¦7b›� öldüğümüz ve bir toprak olduğumuz vakıt ha - ya'ni bizi o vakıt ba's-ü haşr ile mi korkutuyor? ��‡¨Û¡Ù ›� bu - öldükten sonra diriltmek ��‰ u¤É¥ 2 È©î†¥›� baıyd bir irca - akıldan veya âdetten uzak olan bir iade, bir döndürüş yâhud bir cevabdır, Şimdi bunun Allahın kudretinden Sh:»4497 uzak olmadığını isbat ile buyuruluyor ki: 4.��Ó †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤ä b ß bm ä¤Ô¢—¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤7›� doğrusu biz Arzın onlardan ne eksilteceğini bilmişizdir - ya'ni onun uzak zannedilmesi bir insanın hakikati ve eczasının tafsılâtı tamamiyle bilinemediği için cehaletten neş'et eder. Yoksa hayat ılmi bilinse de bir insanın hususiyyetini teşkil eden bütün esrar münkeşif olsa bir kimseyi öldürüp yeniden diriltmek baıyd sayılmazdı. Halbuki Allah tealâ onu bilmiş ve yaratmıştır. Ölüp çürüyüp de toprak olan akvamın veya eşhasın hüviyyet ve ayniyyetlerini teşkil eden erkân ve şeraıtdan kalan nedir? Eksilen nedir? Ruh mudur, beden midir? Bedenin maddesi ve eczası mıdır, yoksa mütemasil ecza arasında hayatı ve ayniyyeti ifade eden bir nisbeti muayyene ve mahsusası mıdır? Allah hepsini bilir, Arzda çürüyüp yok olduğu zannedilen teşekküllerin, nisbetlerin kuvvetlerin hususıyyetlerin en hurdesine varıncıya kadar hepsi olduğu gibi Allah tealânın ılminde ma'lûm ve mahfuzdur. ��ë Ç¡ä¤† ã b ×¡n bl¥ y 1©îÅ¥›� ve nezdimizde mahfuz, değişmez, bozulmaz bir kitab vardır, hepsi onda mazbuttur. - Cüz'î ve küllî hiç bir şey'i kaçırmaz, hattâ onların amellerini de bütün tafsılâtiyle hıfzetmektedir. Ilmullah bir de böyle Levhı mahfuzda yazı ile mûekked olarak mütecellîdir. Bunu tehavvül ve tehaffuz kanununun bir ifadesi olarak da mülâhaza edebiliriz. Bu tamamiyle bilinmiş olunca her hangi bir insanı ifna ettikten sonra onu teşkil eden ve ondan intişar ve tehavvül etmiş olan hususıyyetlerin ma'lûmiyyet ve mahfuzıyyeti hasebiyle onu yeniden iade etmek hiç de baıyd olmaz. Onun için gerek bir kavmı, gerek bir şahsı öldükten sonra ba's-ü haşr etmek Allaha göre baıyd bir irca' olmadığı bu mülâhaza ile ma'lûm olur. 5.��� ��2 3¤ × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ Û à£ b u b¬õ ç¢á¤›� fakat onlar hakkı kendilerine geldiği anda Sh:»4498 tekzib ettiler - kendilerini yaratmış olan Allahın ılmini ve gönderdiği kitabını ve Peygamberini gelir gelmez tekzib ettiler ��Ï è¢á¤ Ï©¬ó a ß¤Š§ ß Š©íw§›� de şimdi onlar pek muztarib bir hal içinde çalkanıyorlar. - Gâh sâhir, gâh kâhin, gâh şâir diyerek gâh teaccüb gâh inkâr ile ıztırab içinde istıkbalden, Âhıret hayatından me'yus bir halde kıvranıyorlar. Buna karşı Allah tealânın ılmini ve ıhyaya kudretini isbat ile ıztırabı defi' siyakında buyuruluyor ki: 6.��a Ï Ü á¤ í ä¤Ä¢Š¢ë¬a a¡Û ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ Ï ì¤Ó è¢á¤›� ya üstlerindeki Semâya bakmadılar da mı ki? - Burada Sema ufkumuzun üstünde görebildiğimiz ecram ve eb'adı ile bir sureti mahsusada nazarımıza irtisam eden ve Semâi Dünya denilen yüksek binâdır ki biri hissî biri aklî olmak üzere iki haysiyyeti vardır. Evvel emirde bunun hissî haysiyyetiyle gözlerimize olan sureti tecellîsine nazarı dikkat celbolunmuştur. İkinci derecede efkâr ve istidlâlât ile aklen istinbat mümkin olabilen hey'eti Semânın derinliklerine dalınmadan sâde hissî olan bu şekli mürtesimin keyfiyyetine nazar edildiği zaman bile onu binâ eden sâniın ılm-ü kudretindeki azamet derhal gözlere gönüllere kendini gösterir. Buradaki « �Ïb� » mahzufuna atıftır. Görmediler de o kâfirler üstlerindeki o Semaya bakmadılar, baksalar a ��× î¤Ñ 2 ä î¤ä bç b ë ‹ í£ ä£ bç b›� biz onu nasıl binâ etmişiz ve ziynetlemişiz, ��ß b Û è b ß¡å¤ Ï¢Š¢ëx§›� hiç bir yarığı çatlağı yok. Ya'ni kapısı geçidi yok değil, aybı kusuru yok 7.��ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ß † …¤ã bç b›� Arzı da uzatmışız - o binanın döşeği gibi sermişiz, bakıldığı zaman Semâ kürevî olarak görünürken sahai rü'yet dahilinde Arz da onun altında ufka doğru bir imtidadı mahsus ile uzanmış görünür ve böyle görünmesi onun da bir küre olduğunu akl-ü istidlâl ile anlamağa Sh:»4499 mani' değildir. (Sûrei «Ra'd» de « ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô ß †£ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž � » bak). Alûsî der ki: bu imtidad, Arzın tam yâhud kutublar cihetinden nâkıs bir küre olmasına münâfi olmaz. ��ë a Û¤Ô î¤ä b Ï©îè b ‰ ë a¡ó ›� ve ona ağır baskılar, oturaklı dağlar serpmişiz ��ë a ã¤j n¤ä b Ï©îè b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‹ ë¤x§ 2 è©îw§=›� ve onda gözler gönüller açan her güzel çiftten bitirmişiz - BEHİC, behcetli, gözlere gönüllere neş'e ve sürur veren sevimli, güzel, ZEVC, çift. İNBAT nebatatta zâhir ise de zevci behic insana kadar hayvanatın da her hoş sınıfına şâmil olmak zâhirdir. 8.��m j¤–¡Š ñ¦ ë ‡¡×¤Š¨ô Û¡Ø¢3£¡ Ç j¤†§ ß¢ä©îk§›� her abdi münîb için tebsıra ve tezkir kılmak üzere - ya'ni bütün bunları böyle yapış ve bitiriş rabbına gönül verecek, hakka yüz tutup düşünecek her kulun gözüne göstermek ve fikrini açmak için âyet ve muhtıra kılmak hikmetiyledir. TEBSIRA, hem göze basar kuvveti hem de kalbe basıret kuvveti vermek ma'nâsına olabilirse de ikincisi « ��‡¡×¤Š¨ô� » ile ifâde edilmiş olmak hasebiyle burada basarî ma'nâda olmak daha muvafık görünür. Bunun birisi hissî birisi aklî haysiyyeti ifâde eder: biri ihsas, biri ıhtardır. Bunların her biri birer yeni hayat neş'esiyle Allah tealânın ılmine ve ba's-ü ihya kudretin delâlet ederler. İhsas, hal olan Dünya hayati yaşatırken ıhtar ve tezkir mazıy ve istıkbal şüuriyle Âhıreti duyurur. MÜNÎB kaydi de bilfiıl müstefîd olanları göstermek ve inâbeye tergıb etmek içindir 9.��ë ã Œ£ Û¤ä b ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦ ß¢j b‰ ×¦b›� ve Semâdan bir mübarek su indirmekteyiz - ki hayr-ü bereketi, menfeati pek çok. Bununla o güzel çiftlerin nasıl bitirildikleri gösterilerek makama tatbık ve ihya tarzına bir misal verilmiş oluyor. Kur'an da bu mübarek Sh:»4500 suya şebîhtir. ��Ï b ã¤j n¤ä b 2¡é©›� indirip de onunla, o su sebebiyle bitirmekteyiz: ��u ä£ bp§›� bir çok Cennetler, meyveli ağaçları havî bağlar, bağçeler ��ë y k£ aÛ¤z –©î†¡=›� ve biçilen ekin dâneleri 10.��ë aÛä£ ‚¤3 2 b¡Ô bp§›� ve çıvgın veya dolgun hurma ağaçları - BÂSIK, uzun düzgün veya yüklü ��Û è b Ÿ Ü¤É¥ ã š©î†¥=›� ki istifli bir tal'ı vardır. - Ya'ni birbiri üstüne dizilmiş çok yâhud içinde meyvesi çok, çünkü tal'ı, hurmanın ilk çıkan domurcuğudur ki meyvesi içinde istiflidir. 11.��‰¡‹¤Ó¦b Û¡Ü¤È¡j b…¡=›� kullara rızk olmak için - yetiştirmekteyiz ��ë a y¤î î¤ä b 2¡é© 2 Ü¤† ñ¦ ß î¤n¦6b›� bir beldeyi ölmüş iken onunla - o su ile - diriltmeyiz. - Neşv-ü nemâdan kesilmiş kuru toprağa hayat vermekteyiz ��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤‚¢Š¢ëx¢›� işte huruc böyledir. - Ya'ni ölü bir bedenin bir su indirmekle dirilmesi gibidir. Allahın indireceği feyzile sizin de dirilip çıkmanız, Allahın kudretinden o nasıl uzak değilse bu da uzak değildir. Burada huruc ta'bir olunması ma'nâlıdır. Ebüssüudun beyanına göre yerden nebatatın çıkarılmasına ihya ve ölülerin dirilmesine huruc ta'bir olunması ehemmiyyetsiz gibi görülen inbatın şanını büyütmek ve istib'ad edilen ba's işini (bir fi'li tabiî gibi) kolay göstermek ve bu suretle nebâtı ihrac ve emvatı ihya arasında mümaseleti tahkık ile mukayeseyi tavzıh ve fehimlere takrib içindir. Her halde biz bununla ölmüş bir kavımdan feyzı hakk ile islâmın zuhur ve yeni bir hayat ile ağyare karşı huruc ve galebesi ma'nâsına da bir işaret anlarız. 12.��× ˆ£ 2 o¤ Ó j¤Ü è¢á¤›� - Bununla Peygambere tesliye ve kafirlere inzar Sh:»4501 misalleri veriliyor. ��ë a •¤z bl¢ aÛŠ£ £¡›� - Buna dâir sûrei «Fürkan» da söz geçti bak 13.����ë a¡¤ì aæ¢ Û¢ìÂ§=›�� ve Lûtun hemşehrileri - Lût aleyhisselamın kavmı ki kendisine sıhriyyetleri bulunmak hasebiyle ıhvan denildiği söylenmiştir. Bu ta'bir gerek neseb ve gerek sıhriyyet ile yakınlığın kurtaramıyacağını anlatır 14. ��ë Ó ì¤â¢ m¢j£ É§6›� tübbeın kavmı - kendisi değil kavmı ki Hımyerîlerdir. Sûrei «Duhan» a bak ��×¢3£¥ × ˆ£ l aÛŠ£¢¢3 ›� her birisi Resulleri tekzib etti - yeni hayata da'vet için Allah tarafından gönderilen Peygamberlerin irşadlarına inanmadılar, ba's-ü haşr için hazırlanmadılar ��Ï z Õ£ ë Ç©î†¡›� da veîdim hakk oldu - ya'ni hep helâk ve munkarız oldular. VEÎD, va'd gibi masdardır mef'ul ma'nasına da olur. Va'd maddesi hayr-ü şerde, acıda ve tatlıda kullanılır. Fakat veîd ve iy'âd, acı ve korkunç olanlarda isti'mal olunur. Tehdid ve inzar ifâde eyler. Burada veîd, veîdi demektir. Kesre ile iktifa olunarak mütekellim «ya» sı hazf olunmuştur. ��a Ï È î©îä b 2¡bÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ¡ aÛ¤b ë£ 4¡6›� şu halde ilk halka aciz mi göstermişiz? - ya'ni gerek sâirlerini gerek kendilerini ilk yaradılışla, birinci kerre vücude getirmekle kudretimizi göstermiş değil miyiz ki ikinci bir yaradışı istib'ad ediyorlar da « �‰ u¤É¥ 2 È¡î†¥� » diyorlar. Yâhud kendilerinden evvel yarattığımız halka, o evvelki insanlara karşı yarattıktan sonra veîdimizi, tehdidimizi yerine getirmeğe gücümüz yetmemiş de âciz mi kalmışız? Ki korkmadan tekzib ve istib'ad ediyorlar? yâhud ilk yaradışla kudretimiz tükenmiş de ilerisini yaratmaktan acze mi düşmüşüz? �2 3¤›� hayır - öyle olmadığını bilirler �ç¢á¤›� onlar Sh:»4502 ��Ï©ó Û j¤§ ß¡å¤  Ü¤Õ§ u †©í†§;›� yeni bir halktan iltibastadırlar - LEBS, esasen karıştırıp şübheye düşürmek demektir. Burada iki ma'na vardır: birisi umumiyyetle müfessirînin beyanı vechile şöyle demektir: onlar halkı evveli ve bizim kudretimizi i'tiraf etmekle beraber yeni bir halk ile ölülerin dirilebileceğinde şübhe ediyorlar. Bir kerre yapılanın bir kerre daha yapılabileceği hakkındaki kıyası, tabiî kanunu bırakıyorlar da kudrete karşı şübheye düşerek tenakuzda bulunuyorlar. Bu ma'na ilzamî bir ma'na olur. İkincisi sûrei «En'am» da « ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô í n ì Ï£¨îØ¢á¤ 2¡bÛ£ î¤3¡ ë í È¤Ü á¢ ß b u Š y¤n¢á¤ 2¡bÛä£ è b‰¡� » âyetinde geçtiği üzere bir kavmın hayatı gibi bir şahsın hayatı da eczasının lâhzadan lâhzaya yenilenmesi suretiyle bir iltibas içinde ceryan ettiğini ve binaenaleyh halkı evvel denilen bu halkta bekayı şahsînin bile vahdeti nevıyye gibi peyder pey halkolunan birbirine benzer ecza arasındaki bir iltibas ve müşabehet içinde tecellî eden bir nisbet vahdetinden aynî nisbetle tevâli eden bir halkı cedîd istimrarından ibaret olduğunu beyandır. Şeyh Muhyiddini Arabî buradan bütün eşyanın, a'raz gibi cevahirin de an bean halkı cedîd ile müteceddid olduğunu istinbata kadar gitmiş, Fransız feylesofu meşhur de Cart da bu suretle bir halkı cedîd nazariyyesine zâhib olmuştur. Bu âyette « �çá� » zamirine nazaran halkı cedîdin böyle bütün eşyaya ta'mimi zâhir olmasa bile her halde insanlar gibi zîhayat cisimlere nemâları i'tibariyle intıbakı münakaşa götürmiyecek kadar vazıhtır denilebilir. Bu surette bir şahsın hüviyyeti için gerek idame gerek iadede rüknolarak mülâhaza edilmesi lâzım gelen esas bir nehrin suyu gibi değişip duran maddî eczasının aynen kendilerinde ve kemmiyyetlerinde değil, aralarındaki nizami nisbet ile ifade ettikleri temasül vahdetiyle ruhanî tesâdukta gözetmek lâzım gelir. Onun için bir şahsın teşahhusu hacmin büyüklüğü ve küçüklüğü ile alâkadar Sh:»4503 görünmiyerek gerek bir zerre, bir hüceyre ve gerek büyük bir cisim ve cirim halinde dahi hüviyyetini muhafaza edebiliyor da yetmiş yaşındaki Zeyd, beşikteki bebek rahimi maderdeki cenîn, sulbi pederde nutfe olan aynî şahıs diye mülâhaza olunuyor. Kuyruk kemiğinin ucundan ba'si gösteren ma'ruf « �Ç v¤k¢ aÛˆ£ ã¤k¡� » hadîsi de bunu ifade etmiştir. Zaten insanların böyle halkı cedîd ile yaşıyabilmeleridir ki onların ihtiyaclarının sirrini teşkil eder, öyle olmasa idi insanın yarın için hiç bir endîşesi ve hiç bir emeli olmazdı. Maamafih bu ma'na yalnız insâna ve zîhayata mahsus değildir. Âlemde her şey « ��×¢3£¢ ‘ ó¤õ§ ç bÛ¡Ù¥ a¡Û£ b ë u¤è é¢6� » mantukunca helâk ve fena içinde her lâhza tegayyüre ma'ruz ve her tegayyürde yeni bir halk ile ıhtilât ve iltibas içindedir. « ��ë ã Œ£ Û¤ä b ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦ ß¢j b‰ ×¦b Ï b ã¤j n¤ä b 2¡é© aÛƒ� » buyurulması da bu ma'na ile alâkadardır. Alûsînin bu ma'nayı baıyd görmesi garib görünür: Bütün âlem böyle halkı cedîd içinde Âhırete doğru giderken onu Allahın kudretinden istib'ad ederek inkâr ve tekzib etmek o istıkbalin saadetini yaşamamağa azmeden bir dalâli baîdden başka bir şey değildir. ��VQ› ë Û Ô †¤  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ë ã È¤Ü á¢ ß bm¢ì ¤ì¡¢ 2¡é© ã 1¤Ž¢é¢7 ë ã z¤å¢ a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ y j¤3¡ aÛ¤ì ‰©í†¡ WQ› a¡‡¤ í n Ü Ô£ ó aÛ¤à¢n Ü Ô£¡î bæ¡ Ç å¡ aÛ¤î à©îå¡ ë Ç å¡ aÛ’£¡à b4¡ Ó È©î†¥ XQ› ß bí Ü¤1¡Å¢ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤4§ a¡Û£ b Û † í¤é¡ ‰ Ó©îk¥ Ç n©î†¥ YQ› ë u b¬õ p¤  Ø¤Š ñ¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡ 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6 ‡¨Û¡Ù ß b×¢ä¤o ß¡ä¤é¢ m z©î†¢ PR› ë ã¢1¡ƒ Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢ì‰¡6 ‡¨Û¡Ù í ì¤â¢ aÛ¤ì Ç©î†¡ QR› ë u b¬õ p¤ ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ß È è b  b¬ö¡Õ¥ ë ‘ è©î†¥›�� Sh:»4504 ��RR› Û Ô †¤ ×¢ä¤o Ï©ó Ë 1¤Ü ò§ ß¡å¤ ç¨ˆ a Ï Ø ’ 1¤ä b Ç ä¤Ù Ë¡À b¬õ Ú Ï j – Š¢Ú aÛ¤î ì¤â y †©í†¥ SR› ë Ó b4 Ó Š©íä¢é¢ ç¨ˆ a ß bÛ † ô£ Ç n©î†¥6 TR› a Û¤Ô¡î b Ï©ó u è ä£ á ×¢3£ × 1£ b‰§ Ç ä©î†§= UR› ß ä£ bÊ§ Û¡Ü¤‚ î¤Š¡ ß¢È¤n †§ ß¢Š©ík§= VR› a Û£ ˆ©ô u È 3 ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û¨è¦b a¨ Š Ï b Û¤Ô¡î bê¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤È ˆ al¡ aÛ’£ †©í†¡ WR› Ó b4 Ó Š©íä¢é¢ ‰ 2£ ä b ß b¬ a Ÿ¤Ì î¤n¢é¢ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ × bæ Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ 2 È©î†§ XR› Ó b4 Û bm ‚¤n –¡à¢ìa Û † ô£ ë Ó †¤ Ó †£ ß¤o¢ a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤ì Ç©î†¡ YR› ß bí¢j †£ 4¢ aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¢ Û † ô£ ë ß b¬ a ã¯ b 2¡Ä Ü£ bâ§ Û¡Ü¤È j©î†¡7›�� eali Şerifi Hem şanıma kasem ederim ki hakıkat insanı biz yarattık ve biliriz: nefsi onu ne ile vesveselendirir ve biz ona "habli verîd" den daha yakınızdır 16 İki zabıt memuru zabıt tutarlarken: biri sağdan oturmuş biri soldan 17 Her ne söz atarsa mutlak yanında hâzır bir gözcü vardır 18 Ve ölüm sekeratı hakk ile geldikte: işte diye: o senin kaçıp durduğun 19 Ve Sur üfürüldükte: ki işte o veîd günüdür 20 Ve her nefis gelmiştir: beraberinde bir sevk me'muru ve bir şâhid vardır 21 Celâlim hakkı için (denir) sen bundan bir gaflette idin: şimdi senden perdeni açtık, artık bu gün gözün keskindir, 22 Ve karîni demiştir: işte bu yanımdaki hâzır 23 (Buyurulur:) atın atın Cehenneme her nankör anud, hayra engel, haşarı işkilci kâfiri 24 Ki Allahın yanında başka ilâh tutmuştur, haydin ikiniz bir atın onu o şiddetli azâb içine 25 Arkadaşı der: ya rabbenâ onu ben azdırmadım velâkin kendisi uzak bir dalâl içinde idi 26 Buyurur ki: huzurumda çekişmeyin, ben size önceden Sh:»4505 veîd göndermiş iken 27 Benim ındimde söz değiştirilmez ve ben kullara zulümkâr değilim 28 16.��ë Û Ô †¤  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ›� - Bu ıhtar hem halkı evveli takrir hem de maba'dine temhîddir, hem ılmin isbatına halktan bir istidlâl hem de akrabiyyetten bahsolunurken hâlık ile mahlûku karıştırmamak için bir tenzih delîlini telkıyndir. ��ë ã È¤Ü á¢›� ve biliriz ��ß bm¢ì ¤ì¡¢ 2¡é© ã 1¤Ž¢é¢7›� nefsi ona ne vesvese verir, yâhud ne ile vesvese verir - nefsin vesvesesi ta'biri, içinden kendine söylediği, gönlünden geçirdiği gizli duygular, vehimler, hâtıralar, kuruntular, Kararlar gibi bütün bâtınî şuur şuunatına şâmildir. Söyleneceği vechile zabta me'mur hafaza Meleklerinin bile henüz vakıf olmadığı derecede gizli olarak insanın gönlüne gelen hâtırat ve şüunatı nefsiyyenin hepsini de Allah bilir. Çünkü hâlikıdır. ��ë ã z¤å¢ a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ y j¤3¡ aÛ¤ì ‰©í†¡›� Ve biz ona (ya'ni, insana) verîd damarından daha yakınızdır. - Öyle yakından bilir, öyle yakından yetişir icrayı te'sir ederiz. Hâlık ile mahlûku arasındaki nisbet, mahlûk ile nefsi arasındaki nisbetten daha mukaddemdir. Çünkü mahlûkun kıyamı lizatihi değil, hâlikının kudretiyledir. (Sûrei «Bakare» de « ��ë a¡‡ a  b Û Ù Ç¡j b…©ô Ç ä£©ó Ï b¡ã£©ó Ó Š©ík¥6� » bak). - Teşrihte iki nevi' damar sayarlar. Bedenin etrafından kalbe vürud eden, ya'ni siyah kanı etrafından kalbe götüren damarlara verîd, cem'ınde evride, kalbden etrafa giden kırmızı kanı bedene dağıtan damarlara da şerayîn denilir. Şiryanların kökü kalbin sol butayninden çıkan ebherdir. Boyunda gırtlağın yanlarından geçen ve vedecan ta'bir olunan şah damarları bundan şahlanır. Kalbde veridlerin munsabb olduğu büyük damara da vetîn (verîdi ecvef) denilir. Verîdi ecvef (ya'ni vetîn) ensiceye temassında müvellidül'humuzasını Sh:»4506 gaib eylemiş olan siyah kanı kalbin üzeyni eymenine iysal eder, butayni eyser ile üzeyni eymen arasında teessüs etmiş olan bu cümlei viâiyyedeki deveranı deme (deveranı kebîr) nâmı verilir. Siyah kan üzeyni eymenden butayni eymene ve butayni eymenden şiryani rievîye geçer. Şiryanı rievîye giren kan, riede ev'ıyei şa'riyye içerisinde hava ile temassa gelince kırmızı kana tahavvül ederek evridei rieviyye ile sol üzeyne ba'dehu sol butayne dökülür. Butayni eymeni üzeyni eysere birleştiren cümlei viaiyyedeki deveran dahi «deveranı sağîr» namını alır. Deveranı kebirde şiryanlarda kırmızı, verîdlerde siyah kan vardır. Deverânı sağîrde ise şiryanlarda siyah ve verîdlerde kırmızı kan vardır. Binaenaleyh kırmızı kana şiryan kanı ve siyah kana verid kanı demek her vakıt doğru olmaz. Deverânı kebîr için sahih olan bu ta'rif deveranı sağîr için yanlıştır. Demek ki veridlere siyah kan damarları denmesi küllî değil, ekseriyyet ı'tibariyledir. Keşşafta der ki: elverîdan, boynun önünde iki safhasını kavramış iki damardır ki vetîne muttasıl olup baştan ona doğru vürud ederler �açg�. İbni Esîr de Nihayede: verîd, boynun yüzündeki damardır ki gadab halinde şişer, bunlar iki veriddirler. Der �açg�. Buna nazaran verîd, bizim teşrih kitablarında veridi vidacî denilen boyun damarında maruf imiş gibi görünürse de bu ıhtisas el'verîdan diye tesniye suretinde olmak gerektir. Netekim Râgıb şöyle ifade etmiştir: verîd, kebide ve kalbe muttasıl olur bir damardır ki kanın mecraları ondadır �açg�. Nizamüddini Nîsaburî de Garaibül'kur'an nam tefsirinde «verîd, şirâyînin gayri olarak demi hâmil damardır. Verîdan ise boynun önünde iki safhasını kavramış iki damardır ki baştan müteşa'ıb ve vetîne muttasıl olurlar» diye ta'rif eylemiştir. Sh:»4507 HABL, ma'lûm ki ip ve bağ demektir. Damar ma'nâsına da gelir. Burada ekseriyyet bu ma'nâ ile «verîd ipi» servi ağacı gibi ammın hassa izafetiyle beyanı kabîlinden «verîd damarı» demektir diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Habl, âtık, ya'ni boyun dibi ma'nâsına da geldiğinden Zemahşerî bu ma'nâ ile lâmî izafeti de tecviz eylemiştir. Ki bu ma'nâ ile habli verîd, boyun veya bedenden mecaz da olabilir. Sonra « �Û¢v î¤å¢ aÛ¤à bõ¡� » kabîlinden izafeti teşbihiyye ile verîd ipi, boyuna dolanmış ipe benziyen verîd mefhumunu da ifâde eyliyebilir. Verîd müfred olmak ı'tibariyle cinse hamlolunmak lâzım geleceği cihetle habli verîd, bütün verîd şebekesi veya onların bağlandığı vetîn diye de mülâhaza olunabilir. Maamafih bu ma'nâlar verîd damarı demekle de kasdolunabilir. Râgıb, habli verîdden murad ruh olduğuna kail olmuştur kırmızı kanı hâmil olan şiryanlar daha evvel mülâhaza edilmek lâzım gelirse de şiryanlarda cereyan kalbden etrafa doğru dağılıp uzaklaştığı verîdde ise etraftan ve baştan kalbe doğru toplanıp geldiği cihetle yakınlık için temsîlde verîd zikredilmiştir. Bu suretle habli verîd pek yakınlıkta mesel olmuştur. Netekim şâir « �ë aÛ¤à ì¤p¢ a …¤ã¨ó Û é¢ ß¡å aÛ¤ì ‰¡í†¡� » ölüm ona verîdden daha yakındır» demiş. Şu halde ma'nâ: kalbine kan akıtan en yakın damarından, yâhud canından daha yakın demek olur. Sonra verîdin siyah kan damarı olması ve kullanılmış, ölmüş huceyreleri hâmil olan bir siyah kanın kalbe vürudu bir tasfiye ile yeni bir halka alâkadar bulunması haysiyyetiyle gerek üst tarafındaki halkı cedîd ve gerek bervechi âti zikrolunacak âhıret ahvaline intikal noktai nazarından dikkate şayan bir nüktesi de vardır. İbni Cerîri Taberî der ki: ehli Arabiyye « ��ë ã z¤å¢ a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ y j¤3¡ aÛ¤ì ‰©í†¡� » kavlinin ma'nâsında ıhtilâf ettiler. Bâ'zıları bunun ma'nası dediler « �ã z¤å¢ a ß¤Ü Ù¢ 2¡é¡ ë a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ Ï¡ó aÛ¤à¢Ô †£ ‰ ñ¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡� » ya'ni üzerinde infazı kudret ve icrayi te'sirde daha yakın kendisine daha Sh:»4508 ziyade mâlik ve mutasarrıfız demektir. Ba'zıları da «nefsindeki vesveseyi bilmekte daha yakın» demektir dediler �açg�. Ya'ni kurbi zat ma'nası anlıyan olmadı, ancak kelâmın sevkına nazaran ba'zıları te'siri kudret ba'zıları da ılim ı'tibariyle yakınlık ma'nâsını tercih ettiler. Fahri Râzî bunu şöyle ifade etmiştir: Allah tealânın ılminin kemalini beyandır. Allah ılmi ile ona damarındaki kandan daha yakındır zira damara hâil vardır. O, ona hafî kalabilir. Lâkin Allah tealânın ılmine hâil mümkin değildir. Buna şu ma'na da söylenebilir: kendisinde kudretimizin teferrüdü ı'tibariyle biz ona habli verîdden daha yakınızdır. Emrimiz onda damarlarındaki kanın ceryanı gibi cereyan eder. �açg�. Sahib Keşşaf da şöyle der: « ��ë ã z¤å¢ a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡� » mecazdır. Murad ona ılminin yakınlığı ve ondan ve ahvalinden ma'lûmuna, sanki zatı karib imiş gibi en gizli şeylerinden hiç birisi hafî kalmıyacak bir teallûk ile teallûk eder olmasıdır. Netekim Allah her yerdedir denilir halbuki Allah mekânlardan ecell ve münezzehtir. �açg�. Bundan anlaşılan mecaz denilmesinin sebebi, lûgatte yakınlık ve uzaklık mekân ve mesafe ı'tibariyle cismaniyyatta hakıkat olduğu ve zatı ilâhîde mekânî yakınlık tasavvur olunamıyacağı içindir. Kazıy Beyzavî ile Ebüssüud da bunu bir nükte ılâvesiyle hulâsa etmişler de demişlerdir: « �a ô¤ ã z¤å¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡z bÛ¡é¡ ß¡à£ å¤ × bæ a Ó¤Š l a¡Û î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ y j¤3¡ aÛ¤ì ‰¡í†¡P m v ì£ ‹ 2¡Ô¢Š¤l¡ aÛˆ£ ap¡ Û¤Ô¢Š¤l¡ aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡� » ya'ni biz onun halini ona habli veridden daha yakın olandan daha iyi biliriz demektir. Kurbi zat ile kurbi ılme mecaz yapılmıştır. Çünkü o onun mucibidir. �açg�. Görülüyor ki bu ifadede « �����ß¡à£ å¤ × bæ a Ó¤Š l a¡Û î¤é¡� » diye bir mufaddali aleyh takdir olunmuştur. Çünkü akreb a'lem ma'nasına mecaz olunca habli verîd ılm i'tibariyle mufaddali aleyh olamaz, şu halde o « �ß å¤ × bæ � » kim? O ya Kendisinden kinayedir bu surette habli verîdden murad kendi şahsı olup ma'nâ onu kendisinden daha iyi biliriz demek olur. Yâhud zıkrolunacak Meleklerdir ki bu surette o hafeza Sh:»4509 Meleklerin de ona habli veridden daha yakın olduklarına ve fakat Allahın onlardan daha yakın bulunduğuna tenbih edilmiş oluyor ki bu ma'nâ nazmın maba'dine irtibatından çıkarılır. Âlusî burada: ehli vahdetin kelâmı hal sahibi olmıyanlar için zor anlaşılır şeylerdendir demiştir. Maamafih biz Şeyh Muhyiddini Arabînin Futuhati mekkiyyesinin esmâi hüsnâ babında akreb ismi şerîfinde şu sözlerini nakledelim: �yšŠñ aÛbÓŠl aÇÜó aÛzšŠap ëçó 2bÛˆap Ûb ç3 aÛÈrŠap Ïèó ÓŠl Ïîé 2È† ÛÜˆô Óî3 Ïîé aãé ‡ë ÇrŠap � «bu hazretin sahibine abdül'akreb ve abdülkarîb denilir. Çünkü o azze ve celle bize habli verîdden akrebdir. « ��Ï b¡ã£©ó Ó Š©ík¥6 a¢u©îk¢ … Ç¤ì ñ aÛ†£ aÊ¡� » buyurmuş « ��a¡ã£ é¢  à©îÉ¥ Ó Š©ík¥� » buyurmuştur. aleyhissalatü vesselâmın haber verdiği gibi Arşten Dünya Semaya nüzuliyle karîbdir, akrebdir çünkü, nerede olsak bizimle beraberdir, onun için karib, akreb isimleriyle müsemmadır. O bize bizden daha yakındır. Çünkü habli verîd bizdendir ve habil vasıldır, o ise evsaldir. Çünkü vasıl ancak onunladır, işitmemiz, görmemiz, kıyamımız, kuudümüz, meşiyyetimiz, hükmümüz onunladır. Bu ahkâm ise habli verîdde yoktur. Demek ki o bize habli verîdden daha yakındır. Zira bizden habli veridin gayesi diğer damarların hali gibi hukmi hayatın mecrası ve kanların yolu olmasından ıbarettir. Sonra Allah tealâ bizde de kendisine kurbi teşri' buyurdu. Çünkü biz onun sureti üzere mahlukları olduğumuz cihetle bizi emsâl menzilesine koydu, halbuki iki misil zıddırlar. Zıdd ise muzadd olduğu şey'e sıfatı zatiyyei nefsiyyede iştirakinden dolayı gayet yakın olmakla beraber ayni zamanda gayet de uzaktır. Kulda böyle tasrîfi ilâhî ile Allahdan uzaklık tehakkuk etmekle Allah tealâ kendisine yakınlık yollarını meşru' kıldı ki bu bu'd ile beraber yapılması meşru' kılınan fiılleri Sh:»4510 yapmakla o onun sem'ı, basarı ve cemîı kuvası olana kadar bu suretle kul züll-ü iftikarından dolayı ona zıddır. Ve onun için meş'ru' kılınan şeyler de züll-ü iftikari sebebiyle fı'lin ona izafeti sahıh olmuştur da kendisine nisbet olunan fı'l ile ona tekarrübe yol bulmuş ve binaenaleyh hak tealânın « ��×¢ä¤o¢  à¤È é¢ ë 2 – Š ê¢ aÛƒ� » diye onun bütün hüviyyetiyle cemiı kuvası olduğunu haber verdiği kurb ile yaklaşmıştır. Bundan da akreb olunca artık olmaz (abid kâin olmaz) çünkü « �� à¤È é¢ ë 2 – Š ê¢ ë Û¡Ž bã é¢ aÛƒ� » buyururken zamiri abde irca' ile abdin aynını tesbit etmiş ve o, hüve hüve olmadığını isbat eylemiştir. Çünkü o ancak kuvasiyle hüve hüvedir. Kuvası onun zatî haddindendir. O olmayış « ��ë ß b ‰ ß î¤o a¡‡¤ ‰ ß î¤o ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é ‰ ß¨ó7� » buyurduğu gibidir ki o vakıt suret ve ma'nâ ikisi de Âllahındır, hepsine mâlik olmuş, küllün ayni olmuştur. Artık kevnde başka yok ancak o, esmâi hüsnâsının menazilinde kendisinden mütealî münezzeh sübhan vardır. Çünkü orada ondan başka kendisinden tesbih ve tenzih edeceğin yoktur. Allah tealâ kurbetleri hep bu hazretten teşri' buyurdu, şer'ın vücuduna sebeb de da'va olduğundan şeriat müddeıye ve gayri müddeıye amm oldu, Kıyamet günü niyyetine göre haşrolunur, ve millet ve mezhebiyle seçilir �açg�. Görülüyor ki Şeyh beytinde bizzat kurbe kail olmuş ve kurbi fi'li anlatmış sonunu da abdin fenasiyle vahdete bağlamıştır. Âlusînin dediği gibi ba'zı noktaları hal ehlinin gayrine ağırdır. Semai Dünyaya nüzulden kurbi mekânî değil, kurbi emrî anlamak ıktiza eder. Hadîste nüzul var ise de Arştan kaydi yoktur, sonunda da vahdet çıkarmalı, ittihad çıkarmamalıdır. Zira âyet öyle bir vesveseye ve tevehhüme gidilmemek, hâlık ve mahlûkun hakkı gözetilmek için evvel emirde « ��ë Û Ô †¤  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ � » kasemiyle insanın mahlûkıyyetini te'kîden tansıs buyurmuştur. Vahdeti vücud mes'elesinde de vâzıh ve şâibesiz bir akîde olmak üzere Keşşaf hâşiyesinde İbni Münîrin de beyan Sh:»4511 ettiği vechile şunu söyliyelim ki bizim ı'tikadımızca « �Û b ß ì¤u¢ì… a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë •¡1 bm¢é¢ ë a Ï¤È bÛ¢é¢� » dir. Ya'ni Allahın zat-ü sıfat ve ef'alinden başka mevcud yoktur. Şu kadar ki Allah tealâ ef'alinin ba'zısını ba'zısına mahal yapmış, o mahalle fâıl, hâlle onun fı'li tesmiye olunmuştur. Bu suretle bütün âlem Allahın fı'li, ya'ni halkı olduğu gibi insanlar ve insanlara cebren ve ıhtiyaren nisbet olunan fiıller de « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  Ü Ô Ø¢á¤ ë ß b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ � » mısdakınca Allahın halkıdır. İşte bir mü'min için zarurî olan tevhid budur. Sıfat, zatının ayni değildi. Lâhüve velâ gayruhudur. Fiıl de fâılin ayni olamaz. Hâlık ile mahlûk hüve hüve muttehid olamaz. Allahın olmıyan hiç bir şey yoktur, hepsi Allahındır, lâkin Allahın olmak, Allah olmak değildir. Şu da unutulmamak lâzım gelir ki makamı kurb ne kadar yakın olursa olsun bir farkı muktezıydir. İttisal ve ittihad kurb değildir. Onun için makamı kurbde meselâ bir Resulün fı'li ve kuvveti mürsiline nisbet olunduğu zaman Resul, mürsilin ayni olmasını iycab etmez. Belki Resulün aynı sabit olduğu halde kendisi de fı'li de mürsilin olur. Ayinda değil, hukümde ittihad bulunur. Gerek kurbi feraızle ve gerek kurbi nevâfille tekarrüb etmiş olan abdin de ayni sabit olmakla beraber mazheri vilâyet olarak bütün kuvasindan ilâhî kudret tecellî eder, lâkin ondan onun Allah olması lâzım gelmez. Sonra mekânî yakınlık mutlaka arada bir faslı istilzam eder, aradaki fasılanın büyüklüğüne küçüklüğüne göre mülahaza olunur bir nisbettir, bu cihetle o hakıkatte bir bü'ddür. Ve Allah tealâ mekândan münezzeh olduğu için onda mekânî kurb mülâhaza olunamaz. Çünkü onda mekânî yakınlık farz etmek, mekânın bir kısmını onun ihatasından haric ve mekânı ondan büyük ve geniş farz etmektir. Halbuki o aliyyi azîm her şey'i muhıt, her mekândan yüksek « ��Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ a¤n ì¨ô� » dır. Bundan dolayı burada kurbi mekânî tevehhüm olunmamak için kurbi zat ile değil kurbi sıfat Sh:»4512 ile tefsir olunmuştur. Çünkü mücerred nefsi natıkası ile değil bedeni ile dahi mülâhaza olunan insanın zatı bir cismi mütemekkin olduğundan dolayın ona kurbi zatî ile akrebiyyet mülâhazası bir kurbi mekânî iyham edebilir. Ancak bunun muktezası mekanî olmıyan zati ilâhîden kurbi zatîyi nefyetmek değil kurbi mekânîyi nefyetmek suretiyle bir mecaz yapılmaktır. Lâkin bu suretle de mecaz ma'nâsı zarurî olunca müfessirîn, umum için en salim olan ma'nâyı ıhtiyar eylemişlerdir. Rahmani rahîmde olduğu gibi sıfat ve esmai ilâhiyyede matlub gayatı olduğuna göre akreb vasfı kurbi zat ile tefsir edilse bile tebşir veya inzar makamında kurbi zatten gayesi ve âsari müterettibesi matlûb olmuş olur. Onun için « ��ë ç¢ì ß È Ø¢á¤ a í¤å ß b×¢ä¤n¢á¤6� » mantukunca her yerde hâzır ve nâzır diye anlaşıla gelen maıyyeti ilâhiyye ılm ile tefsir olunduğu gibi buradaki akrebiyyet de naklettiğimiz vechile ılim veya kudret yakınlığile tefsir olunmuştur. Bakılırsa bunun cem'inde münafat olmamalı, hem ılmi hem kudreti ile akrebiyyet murad olunabilmeli idi? Acaba niçin terdid ile söyleniyor? Buna dair bir sarahat görmedim, fakat şu iki sebeb gösterilebilir. Birincisi kurbi zatten mecaz olmak hasebiyle iki mecazın, iki lâzımın bir arada cem'ı tecviz edilememek ve ikisini cami' bir mefhum da murad olunamamaktır. Lâkin istiarei temsîliyye veya kinaiyye suretinde biz bunu mümkin zannediyoruz. İkincisi, siyak ve sibakda « � Ü Ô¤ä bP ã È¤Ü á¢P a¡‡¤ í n Ü Ô£ óP ë u b¬õ p¤P ë ã¢1¡ƒ � » gibi karînelerin ba'zısı yalnız ılmi ba'zısı da kudreti ıktiza ve ifade etmesidir ki ıhtilâfın sebebi de budur. Biz bunların cem'ıne tarafdarız. Gerçi ılim evsa'dır, fakat kudreti müstelzim değildir. Kudret ise ılmi müstelzimdir. Kudret ile kurb murad edildiği takdirde kurbi ılim dahi ifade edilmiş bulunacaktır. Halbuki ılim ile kurb murad edildiği surette bunun bir tebşir veya tehdid ifade etmesi kudreti mülâhazaya mütevakkıf olacaktır. « ��ë ã È¤Ü á¢ ß bm¢ì ¤ì¡¢ 2¡é© ã 1¤Ž¢é¢7� » ile en yakından ılm ifade edildikten Sh:»4513 sonra bir de « ��ë ã z¤å¢ a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ y j¤3¡ aÛ¤ì ‰©í†¡� » buyurulması dahi bu nükte ile alakadar olmak gerektir. Onun için biz bundan yalnız ılmen kurb değil lûtf-u ınayete ve kahr-u gadabe de darbı mesel olabilen bir kurb anlıyoruz ki bu lâekal kurbi kudrettir. Netekim Ragıb Müfredatında der ki kurb ve bu'd mütekabildirler. Kurb zamanda, mekânda, nisbette, huzve (ya'ni haz ve kadr-ü haysiyyet) de, riayette, kudrette kullanılır. Mekânda « ��ë Û b m Ô¤Š 2 b ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ’£ v Š ñ ›P Û b m Ô¤Š 2¢ìa ß b4 aÛ¤î n©îá¡›P Û b m Ô¤Š 2¢ìa aÛŒ£¡ã¨¬ó›P Û b í Ô¤Š 2¢ìa aÛ¤à Ž¤v¡† aÛ¤z Š aâ ›� » gibi, zamanda « ��a¡Ó¤n Š l Û¡Üä£ b¡ y¡Ž b2¢è¢á¤›P ë a¡æ¤ a …¤‰©¬ô a Ó Š©ík¥ a â¤ 2 È©î†¥›� » gibi, nisbette « ��ë a¡‡ a y š Š aÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤à ò a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤2¨ó›P a Û¤ì aÛ¡† aæ¡ ë aÛ¤b Ó¤Š 2¢ìæ ›P ë Û ì¤ × bæ ‡ a Ó¢Š¤2¨ó=›P ë aÛ¤v b‰¡ ‡¡ô aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤2¨ó›P í n©îà¦b ‡ a ß Ô¤Š 2 ò§=›� » gibi, huzvede ya'ni hazz-u haysiyyette « ��ë Û b aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ aÛ¤à¢Ô Š£ 2¢ìæ 6›P ë ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Ô Š£ 2©îå =›P í ’¤Š l¢ 2¡è b aÛ¤à¢Ô Š£ 2¢ìæ 6›P Ï b ß£ b¬ a¡æ¤ × bæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Ô Š£ 2©îå =›P ë a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ Û à¡å aÛ¤à¢Ô Š£ 2©îå ›P ë Ó Š£ 2¤ä bê¢ ã v¡î£¦b›� » gibi ve huzveye ya'ni hazza kurbet denilir: « ��Ó¢Š¢2 bp§ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡›P a Û b¬ a¡ã£ è b Ó¢Š¤2 ò¥ Û è¢á¤6›P m¢Ô Š£¡2¢Ø¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤† ã b ‹¢Û¤1¨¬ó›� » gibi, riayette, ya'ni gözetmekte: « ��a¡æ£ ‰ y¤à o aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ó Š©ík¥›P Ï b¡ã£©ó Ó Š©ík¥6›� » gibi, kudrette: « ��ë ã z¤å¢ a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ y j¤3¡ aÛ¤ì ‰©í†¡� » gibi �açg�. 17.��a¡‡¤ í n Ü Ô£ ó aÛ¤à¢n Ü Ô£¡î bæ¡›� iki mütelâkkî telakkî ederlerken - bu « �a‡� » de akreb ılim ma'nâsında, yalnız kudret ma'nâsında ise « �ãÈÜá� » ile tenazu' üzere âmil olmak yaraşır. Ya'ni her insanın söylediğini telâkkı ile zabta me'mur, iki Melek vardır. İfadesini zabteder dururlar. İşte onlar ��Ç å¡ aÛ¤î à©îå¡ ë Ç å¡ aÛ’£¡à b4¡ Ó È©î†¥›� sağdan ve soldan oturmuş zabıt tutarlarken, öyle ki 18. ��ß bí Ü¤1¡Å¢ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤4§›� her ne söz atarsa - ya'ni gerek hayra ve gerek şerre dair ağzından ne çıkarırsa ��a¡Û£ b Û † í¤é¡ ‰ Ó©îk¥ Ç n©î†¥›� her hal yanında bir rakîb; ne yaptığını ne söylediğini gözeten bir murakıb hazır - hiç bir dediğini kaçırmadan kaydederlerken Allah ona her yakından daha yakındır. O sırada insanın nefsinde onların dahi vakıf olamıyacakları gizlilikleri bilir, dilediği te'siri yapabilir. Sh:»4514 Şu halde o Meleklerin zabt-u hifzı onun ıhtiyacından değil kulların istıkbali için hikmete mebniydir. Keşşafta derki Hazreti Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellemden şöyle mervîdir: İki Melekin oturduğu yer, ön dişlerinin üzeri, dilin onların kalemleri, tükürüğün de mürekkebleri, sen ise mâlâyaninde akıp gidiyorsun ne Allahdan utanıyorsun, ne onlardan �açg�. Bu âyetin zâhirinden anlaşıldığına göre bu Melekler ağızdan çıkan her sözü yazarlar, bunun delâletinden ef'ali de yazdıkları anlaşılır. Mâkabline nazaran sevkından da nefisteki vesveseler gibi ba'zı şeylerin Allaha ma'lûm olmakla beraber onlardan gizli kaldığı anlaşılmıştı, İmamı Malik, her şey yazılır, hattâ hastalıktaki enîni bile demiştir. Lâkin bundan anlaşılan harice çıkan her şey demektir. Akaid kitablarından cevhere ve şerhi Lakkanîde Âlusînin nakline göre şöyle denilmiştir: ı'tikadı vâcib olan şeylerden biri de şudur: Allah tealânın öyle Melâikesi vardır ki kulların fiıllerini gerek hayır gerek şer, gerekse onların gayri olsun, gerek kavl olsun gerek amel, gerek ı'tikad, gerek hemm olsun gerek azim, gerek takrir hepsini yazarlar, Allah tealâ onları onun için ıhtiyar buyurmuştur. Gerek kasden ve teammüden işlesinler gerek zühülen ve nisyanen yapsınlar, gerek sıhhatlerinde sâdir olsun gerek marazlarında şuunlarından hiç bir şeyi ihmal etmezler, nakl-ü rivayet ulemâsı böyle rivayet eylemiştir �açg�. Demek ki hemm, azim, karar mertebelerine gelmiyen vesveseler yazılmaz, bu cihetle « ��ß bm¢ì ¤ì¡¢ 2¡é© ã 1¤Ž¢é¢7� » hemm ve kasd mertebesine gelmiyen ehâdîsi nefis: kararı olmıyan mücerred hatıralar olmuş olur. Kelâmı nefsînin hiç yazılmadığını iş'ar eden âsar da vardır. Netekim Beyhekî Şuabda Huzeyfetibnilyeman radıyallahü anhden şöyle tahric etmiştir: kelâmın yedi kilidi vardır, onlardan çıktığı zaman yazılır, çıkmazsa yazılmaz. Kalb, küçük dil, dil, iki çene, iki dudak. Bu « ��ß bí Ü¤1¡Å¢ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤4§� » kavlinin zâhirine muvafıktır. İmamı Malikin kelâmı da bunu Sh:»4515 andırır, ba'zıları mübahatın yazılmadığına, ancak sevab veya ıkabı bulunanların ya'ni mes'uliyyeti olanların yazıldığına kail olmuşlardır. Biz zâhire çıkan her fı'l-ü kavlin yazıldığına, batında kalanlardan yazılmıyanlar bulunduğuna, maamafih hafızaya geçenlerin yazılmış demek olduğuna kailiz. Sonra burada âyetin üslûbi ifadesine dikkat edilirse bu zabt-ü mürakabe altında insan, gıyabında tercemei hali yazılan bir şahıs vaz'ıyyetinde değil, ya müstantık huzurunda ifadesi zabtolunan ve gönlünden heyecanlar ve vesveseler geçen bir müttehem, yahud ihtizar halinde başı beklenen bir merız gibi tasvir buyurulmuş ve öyle bir lâhzada gerek havf ve gerek reca noktai nazarından Allah tealânın ılmi ve akrebiyyeti anlatılmıştır. Bu nükte ile dir ki buradan mevt ve Âhırete geçilerek buyuruluyor ki: 19.��ë u b¬õ p¤  Ø¤Š ñ¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡ 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6›� ve ölüm sekerati hakk ile geldiğinde - dahi Allah habli verîdden daha yakındır « ��ë ã z¤å¢ a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ Û bm¢j¤–¡Š¢ëæ � » mevtin sekresi, sekeratı, aklı gideren şiddetidir, ölümün hakk ile gelmesi Allahın emriyle « ��×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ‡ a¬ö¡Ô ò¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡� » hakîkatini getirmesidir. �‡¨Û¡Ù ›� o işte - ey insan ��ß b×¢ä¤o aÛƒPPP›� 20.��ë ã¢1¡ƒ Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢ì‰¡6›� - ikinci nefha ��‡¨Û¡Ù í ì¤â¢ aÛ¤ì Ç©î†¡›� - ya'ni veîdin incaz edileceği, ceza verileceği gün 21.��ë u b¬õ p¤ ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ß È è b  b¬ö¡Õ¥ ë ‘ è©î†¥›� ve her nefis beraberinde bir saık, bir şehîd ile gelmiştir. - İki nevi' Melek birisi o nefsi Mahşere sevka me'mur, birisi de ameline şahid, herkesin ameline göre şehadet ve sevkın keyfiyyeti muhtelif olmakla beraber hepsi böyle iki me'mur maıyyetinde sevk olunur. Şahidin murakabe eden hafeza Melâikesinden olması tebâdür eder, ba'zıları seyyiati yazan sâık, hasenatı yazan şahid demişler, daha başka da söylenmiştir. Sh:»4516 Tafsılini Allah bilir. 22.��Û Ô †¤ ×¢ä¤o Ï©ó Ë 1¤Ü ò§›� - bu cümle, ya istînafiyye veya mukadder kavlin mekulüdür. Hepsine bu hıtabın yapılması herkeste Âhıretten az çok bir gaflet bulunması, « �Û î¤ aÛ¤‚ j Š¢ × bÛ¤È¡î bæ¡� » olması hikmetine mebniydir. 23.��ë Ó b4 Ó Š©íä¢é¢›� ve karinî demiştir. - Ya'ni yanındaki saık hak tealânın huzuruna ıhzar edip böyle demiştir ��ç¨ˆ a ß bÛ † ô£ Ç n©î†¥6›� bu benim yanımdaki hazır - Allah tealâ tarafından da o sâık ve şehîde veya Cehennem zebanîlerinden ikisine yahud te'kîden emir suretiyle birine şöyle hıtab buyuruluyor: 24.��a Û¤Ô¡î b Ï©ó u è ä£ á aÛƒPPP›� 27.��Ó b4 Ó Š©íä¢é¢›� - bu karîn, Dünyada o kâfire musallat olup Âhırette beraber sevk olunan Şeytan olduğu şu sözünden bellidir: ��‰ 2£ ä b ß b¬ a Ÿ¤Ì î¤n¢é¢›� Demek oluyor ki yarab, beni bu azıttı diye i'tizar ve şikâyet etmek istemiş o da bu yolda cevab vermiştir. ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ × bæ Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ 2 È©î†§›� - ya'ni kendisi haktan uzağa sapmış bulunuyordu da ben ona öyle yanaştım « ��ß b × bæ Û¡ó Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ¢Ü¤À bæ§ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ … Ç ì¤m¢Ø¢á¤� » der. 28.�Ó b4 ›� Allah tealâ buyurur ki ��Û bm ‚¤n –¡à¢ìa Û † ô£ ›� benim huzurumda çekişmeyin ��ë Ó †¤ Ó †£ ß¤o¢ a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤ì Ç©î†¡›� vaktıyle ben size veîd göndermiş iken - mukaddemâ Dünyada çalışma çağında kitablarla ve Peygamberlerle inzar etmiş, tuğyan edenlere böyle şiddetli azab edileceğini haber vererek tenbihler, tehdidler yapmış iken dinlemediğiniz halde şimdi, hisab ve ceza mevkıınde boşuna çekişmeyin. Bâhusus şunu anlamış iken 29. ��ß bí¢j †£ 4¢ aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¢ Û † ô£ ›� Sh:»4517 benim nezdimde söz değiştirilmez - vad' değiştirilmediği gibi veîd de değiştirilmez. Ba'zı günahkârlardan afiv meselesi ise tebdil değil veîdleri tahsıs eden afiv delillerinin tatbikıdır. ��ë ß b¬ a ã¯ b 2¡Ä Ü£ bâ§ Û¡Ü¤È j©î†¡7›� - kavli celîli de küllî bir surette hakkı tahkık siyakında vârid olmuştur ki bu şeraıt altında veîdin tatbikı kendi istihkaklarının netîcesi olduğunu tefhimdir. Şimdi bu veîd ve va'di itmam için buyuruluyor ki: ��PS› í ì¤â ã Ô¢ì4¢ Û¡v è ä£ á ç 3¡ aß¤n Ü b¤p¡ ë m Ô¢ì4¢ ç 3¤ ß¡å¤ ß Œ©í†§ QS› ë a¢‹¤Û¡1 o¡ aÛ¤v ä£ ò¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£ Ô©îå Ë î¤Š 2 È©î†§ RS› ç¨ˆ a ß bm¢ìÇ †¢ëæ Û¡Ø¢3£¡ a ë£ al§ y 1©îÅ§7 SS› ß å¤  ’¡ó aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å 2¡bÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ ë u b¬õ 2¡Ô Ü¤k§ ß¢ä©îk§ TS› a¢…¤¢Ü¢ìç b 2¡Ž Ü bâ§6 ‡¨Û¡Ù í ì¤â¢ aÛ¤‚¢Ü¢ì…¡ US› Û è¢á¤ ß b í ’ b¬ëª¢@æ Ï©îè b ë Û † í¤ä b ß Œ©í†¥›�� Meali Şerifi O gün ki Cehenneme doldunmu? diyeceğiz, o, daha ziyade varmı? diyecek 30 Cennet de müttekılere uzak olmıyarak yaklaştırılmış bulunacak 31 İşte bu, diye: o sizin va'd olunduğunuz: her bir tevbekâr, vazifesine riayetkâr olan 32 Gaybde rahmana haşyet duyan ve inâbeli bir kalb ile gelen kimselere 33 Girin ona bir selâm ile, bu işte o hulûd günü 34 Orada onlara ne dilerlerse var, bizim nezdimizde ise ziyade var 35 Sh:»4518 30.��í ì¤â ã Ô¢ì4¢ Û¡v è ä£ á aÛƒ›� - Bu « �í ì¤â � » mukadder « �a¢‡¤×¢Š¤� » veya « �a ã¤ˆ¡‰¤� » ile mansubdur. Yâhud sonunda: o gün ne dehşettir gibi bir takdir vardır deniliyor. « �ß b¬ a ã b� » deki nefyi zulüm ma'nayı fı'li hepsinden yakındır. Bu suâl ve cevab « ��Û b ß¤Ü ÷ å£ u è ä£ á � » va'dînin tatbikını ve Cehennemin dehşetini ve hızını tasvirdir. İstifham takrirîdir. Ya'ni Cehennem o genişliğiyle beraber « ��Û b ß¤Ü ÷ å£ u è ä£ á ß¡å aÛ¤v¡ä£ ò¡ ë aÛä£ b¡ a u¤à È©îå � » kavli mucebince fevc fevc atılan Cin ve İnsden doldurulacak, fakat hızı kesilmiyecek, mücrimlere gayz-u şiddetinden daha ziyadeye ihtiras gösterecektir. Çokları bu suâl ve cevabı bu vechile bir tasvire haml etmişlerdir. Ba'zıları da hakikat demişlerdir ki Alûsî zâhir olan da budur, hakikat mümkin iken Âhıret işleri Dünyaya kıyas edilmemelidir der. Buharî ve Müslim ve daha diğerleri Enes radıyallahü anhten şu mealde bir hadîs rivayet ederler. Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem şöyle buyurdu: « �Û b m Œ a4¢ u è ä£ á¢ í¢Ü¤Ô¨ó Ï¡îè b ë m Ô¢ì4¢ ç 3¤ ß¡å¤ ß Œ¡í†§ y n£ ó í š É ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤È¡Œ£ ñ¡ Ï¡îè b Ó † ß é¢ Ï î ä¤Œ ë¡ô 2 È¤š¢è b a¡Û¨ó 2 È¤œ§ ë m Ô¢ì4 Ó Á¤ Ó Á¤ ë Ç¡Œ£ m¡Ù ë × Š ß¡Ù ë Û b í Œ a4¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤v ä£ ò¡ Ï š¤3¥ y n£ ó í¢ä¤’¡óª aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û è b  Ü¤Ô¦b a¨ Š Ï î¢Ž¤Ø¡ä è¢á¤ Ï¡ó Ï¢š¢ì4¡ aÛ¤v ä£ ò¡� » Cehennem, daima içine atılır durur ve atıldıkça « ����ç 3¤ ß¡å¤ ß Œ©í†§�� » der ta rabbı ızzet ona kademini koyuncıya kadar, o vakıt ba'zısı ba'zısına büzülür de yetişir yetişir ızzetin ve keremin hakkı için der, Cennette de daima bir fazlalık bulunur ta Allah tealâ onun için bir halk inşa edip de onları Cennetin fazlalarında iskân edinciye kadar. Yine Buharî ve Müslim ve daha diğerleri Ebu hüreyre radıyallahü anhten rivayet ederler demiştir ki: Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem buyurdu: « ��m z b¬u£ o¡ aÛ¤v ä£ ò¢ ë aÛä£ b‰¢ Ï Ô bÛ o¡ aÛä£ b‰¢ aª¢ëq¡Š¤p¢ 2¡bÛ¤à¢n Ø j£¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤à¢n v j£¡Š©íå ë Ó bÛ o¡ aÛ¤v ä£ ò¢ ß bÛ©ó Û b í †¤¢Ü¢ä©ó a«¡Û£ b ™¢È 1 b¬õ¢ aÛä£ b¡ ë  Ô À¢è¢á¤ Ï Ô b4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ m È bÛ ó Û¡Ü¤v ä£ ò¡ aª ã¤o¡ ‰ y¤à n¡ó aª ‰¤y á¢ 2¡Ù¡ ß å¤ aª ‘ b¬õ¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…©ô ë Ó b4 Û¡Üä£ b‰¡ a«¡ã£ à b aª ã¤o¡ Ç ˆ a2©ó aª¢Ç ˆ£¡l¢ 2¡Ù¡ ß å¤ aª ‘ bõ¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…©ô ë Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ë ay¡† ñ§ ß¡ä¤è¢à b ß¡Ü¤ìª¢ç b Ó bª ß b aÛä£ b‰¢ Ï Ü b m à¤n Ü¡óõ¢ y n£ ó í š É ‰¡u¤Ü é¢ Ï n Ô¢ì4¢ Ó Á§ Ó Á§ Ï è¢ä bÛ¡Ù m à¤n Ü¡óõ¢ ë í¢Œ¤ë¨ô 2 È¤š¢è b a«¡Û¨ó 2 È¤œ ë Û b í Ä¤Ü¡á¢ aÛÜ£¨é ß¡å¤  Ü¤Ô¡é¡ aª y †¦a ë aª ß£ b aÛ¤v ä£ ò¢ Ï b«¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é m È bÛ¨ó í¢ä¤’©óõ¢ Û è b  Ü¤Ô¦b� » ya'ni Cennet ve Nar munakaşa ettiler: Nar: ben mütekebbirler ve mütecebbirlerle tercih olundum dedi, Cennet de neye: bana nasın ancak zuafası ve Sh:»4519 sakatları giriyor? dedi, Allah tealâ da Cennete şöyle buyurdu: sen benim rahmetimsin, ben seninle kullarımdan dilediğime rahmet ederim, Nara da şöyle buyurdu: sen sırf benim azabımsın, ben seninle kullarımdan dilediğime azâb ederim, her birinize de dolusu var, amma Nar dolmaz ta o ayağını koyuncıya kadar ki o vakıt yetişir yetişir der, o vakıt dolar, ba'zısı ba'zısına büzülür ve Allah halkına hiç zulmetmez, Cennete gelince onun için de Allah tealâ yeni bir halk inşa eder» �açg�. Ayak, Cehenneme en son atılacak kullar, yâhud ayağını koymak, çiğnemek gibi gazab eseri olan bir tazyık ile şiddetini kırmaktan kinayedir. ��ß Œ©í†§›� -mimli masdar veya « �ßjîÉ� » gibi ismi mef'ul olabilir. 31. ��Ë î¤Š 2 È©î†§›� Uzak olmıyarak veya uzak olmıyan bir takrib ile - « ������a¢‹¤Û¡1 o¡��� » den sonra bu kayd yalnız te'kîde hamledilmiş ise de yukarıda geçtiği üzere « ��‰ u¤É¥ 2 È©î†¥� » diyenlerin sözlerini sarahaten redd içindir. Ya'ni kâfirlerin zannettikleri gibi Allahın kudretinden baîd olmıyarak müttekîlere yaklaştırılmış bulunacaktır. 32.��ç¨ˆ a ß bm¢ìÇ †¢ëæ ›� - Zâhiri bu şimdi söyleniyor: işte bu ki siz va'd olunuyorsunuz. Lâkin müfessirlerin çoğu « �Óì4� » takdiri ile Âhırette söyleneceği hikâye diyorlar ki: işte bu o ki siz va'd olunuyordunuz diye, ma'nâsında olmuş oluyor. Bunun karînesi aşağıda « ��ë u b¬õ 2¡Ô Ü¤k§ ß¢ä©îk§� » dir ��Û¡Ø¢3£¡ a ë£ al§›� - « ��Û¡Ü¤à¢n£ Ô©îå � » den bedel, aradaki söz mu'teriza olmuş oluyor « ����ë Ç¤†¦a × bö¡ä¦b Û¡Ø£¢3£¡ a ë£ al§�� » ma'nâsiyle « ��m¢ìÇ †¢ëæ � » ye rabtı da muvafık olur. EVVAB, sûrei « �˜� » da geçtiği üzere Allaha rücuu çok olan ve çok tevbekâr olan ma'nâlarına gelir. ��y 1©îÅ§7›� - Vazifesini bilib korunan « ��ë aÛ¤z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ Û¡z¢†¢ë…¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6� » olan ki bu da şöyle bir bedel ile beyan olunuyor: 33.��ß å¤  ’¡ó aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å 2¡bÛ¤Ì î¤k¡›� ya'ni Sh:»4520 Rahmana gaybından haşyet duymuş - henüz huzuruna gelmeden, Âhıret olmadan, perdeler açılmadan Rahmana iyman edip rahmetinin zevkı, azabının dehşeti ile saygısını duymuş ��ë u b¬õ 2¡Ô Ü¤k§ ß¢ä©îk§›� ve münîb bir kalb ile, ya'ni her şeyden geçip yalnız o Rahmanın rahmetine sığınan bir kalb ile huzuruna gelmiş bulunan kimselere - mev'ud olup yaklaştırılmıştır. 34.��a¢…¤¢Ü¢ìç b 2¡Ž Ü bâ§6›� Haydin selâm ve selâmet ile girin ona -dinecek. �‡¨Û¡Ù ›� İşte o - giriş günü ��í ì¤â¢ aÛ¤‚¢Ü¢ì…¡›� hulûd günüdür. - Ya'ni ebedî kalmanın mukadder olduğu gündür ki Kur'anda « �� bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b� » diye zikrolunup duran hulûd o günden i'tibaren başlıyacaktır. Artık onun nihayeti yoktur. 35.��Û è¢á¤ ß b í ’ b¬ëª¢@æ Ï©îè b›� Onlara orada ne dilerlerse vardır - envâı metalibden her ne isterlerese var ��ë Û † í¤ä b ß Œ©í†¥›� ındimizde de ziyadesi var- onların hatırlarına gelmiyen, dilekleri dahiline girmiyen öyle şeyler ki ne gözler görmüştür, ne kulaklar işitmiştir, ne de bir beşerin gönlüne doğmuştur. Burada iki ma'nâ vardır: birisi: Allah tealâ Cennettekilere istediklerinden ziyade hatırlarına gelmez ni'metler verecek, henüz yaradılmamış şeyler de yaratacak demektir. Birisi de, ehli Cennet Allahın ziyafetine gidecekler, huzurunda ziyade ile ikram olunacaklar demek olur. Bu tebliğden sonra bir de şu ihtar ile buyuruluyor ki: ��VS› ë × á¤ a ç¤Ü Ø¤ä b Ó j¤Ü è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ó Š¤æ§ ç¢á¤ a ‘ †£¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ 2 À¤’¦b Ï ä Ô£ j¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤j¡Ü b…¡6 ç 3¤ ß¡å¤ ß z©î—§ WS› a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù Û ˆ¡×¤Š¨ô Û¡à å¤ × bæ Û é¢ Ó Ü¤k¥ a ë¤ a Û¤Ô ó aÛŽ£ à¤É ë ç¢ì ‘ è©î†¥›�� Sh:»4521 ��XS› ë Û Ô †¤  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ë ß b 2 î¤ä è¢à b Ï©ó ¡n£ ò¡ a í£ bâ§> ë ß b ß Ž£ ä b ß¡å¤ Û¢Ì¢ìl§›� Meali Şerifi Hem önlerinde nice karn helâk ettik, onlar tutumca onlardan daha çetin idiler, beldelerde delik aradılar: varmı bir kaçamak? 36 Şübhesiz ki bu söylenende kalbi olan yâhud şuhud halinde kulak tutan kimse için uyandıracak bir ıhtar vardır 37 Şanım hakkiçin biz o Gökleri ve Yeri ve aralarındakileri altı günde halk ettik, bize bir yorgunluk da dokunmadı 38 36.��Ï ä Ô£ j¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤j¡Ü b…¡6›� ya'ni kuvvetli olduklarından Arzı delik deşik etmişler, ölümden kurtulmağa çare aramışlardı ��ç 3¤ ß¡å¤ ß z©î—§›� Allahdan veya ölümden kaçacak bir yer var mı? 37.��a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù ›� şübhesiz bunda - ya'ni bu Sûrede söylenen sözde ��Û ˆ¡×¤Š¨ô›� elbette bir ıbret dersi, bir va'z ve tezkir vardır ��Û¡à å¤ × bæ Û é¢ Ó Ü¤k¥›� kalbi olan, ya'ni duyacak vicdanı olan kimse için ��a ë¤ a Û¤Ô ó aÛŽ£ à¤É ë ç¢ì ‘ è©î†¥›� yahud şahid olarak kulak veren - ya'ni kendinden gafil olmıyarak şuuruna sahib, zihni hazır, şuhud halinde, duya duya dinliyen kimseler için. 38. ��Ï©ó ¡n£ ò¡ a í£ bâ§>›� - Sûrei «A'raf» a ve «Fussılet» e bak ��ë ß b ß Ž£ ä b ß¡å¤ Û¢Ì¢ìl§›� ve bize bir yorgunluk dokunmadı, bir fütur gelmedi -ya'ni Yehudîlerin dediği gibi Allah yedinci Sh:»4522 gün dinlenmeğe ihtiyac duymuş değildir. Hâlâ yaratıyor, hâlâ yaratıyor yeniden de yaratır, topraktan da yaratır. ��YS› Ï b•¤j¡Š¤ Ç Ü¨ó ß bí Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ë  j£¡|¤ 2¡z à¤†¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù Ó j¤3 Ÿ¢Ü¢ìÊ¡ aÛ’£ à¤¡ ë Ó j¤3 aÛ¤Ì¢Š¢ël¡7 PT› ë ß¡å aÛ£ î¤3¡ Ï Ž j£¡z¤é¢ ë a …¤2 b‰ aÛŽ£¢v¢ì…¡ QT› ë a¤n à¡É¤ í ì¤â í¢ä b…¡ aÛ¤à¢ä b…¡ ß¡å¤ ß Ø bæ§ Ó Š©ík§= RT› í ì¤â í Ž¤à È¢ìæ aÛ–£ î¤z ò 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6 ‡¨Û¡Ù í ì¤â¢ aÛ¤‚¢Š¢ëx¡ ST› a¡ã£ b ã z¤å¢ ã¢z¤ï© ë ã¢à©îo¢ ë a¡Û î¤ä b aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢= TT› í ì¤â m ’ Ô£ Õ¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ¡Š aÇ¦6b ‡¨Û¡Ù y ’¤Š¥ Ç Ü î¤ä b í Ž©,îŠ¥ UT› ã z¤å¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡à b í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ë ß b¬ a ã¤o Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ 2¡v j£ b‰§ Ï ˆ ×£¡Š¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ ß å¤ í ‚ bÒ¢ ë Ç©î†¡›� Meali Şerifi O halde onların lâflarına karşı sabret de rabbına hamd ile tesbih eyle güneş doğmadan evvel ve batmadan evvel 39 Geceden de tesbih et ona hem de secde arkalarında 40 Ve dinle o münadînin bağıracağı günü yakın bir yerden 41 Hakka çağıran o sayhayı işidecekleri gün, işte o, huruc günüdür 42 Şübhesiz ki biz biziz hem diriltiriz, hem öldürürüz ve dönüş bizedir 43 O gün ki Arz onlardan ayrılır sür'atle koşarlar, o, bir haşirdir ki ancak bize kolaydır 44 Biz pek a'lâ biliyoruz ki ne diyorlar, maamafih sen onlara karşı bir cebbar değilsin, şimdi sen benim veîdlerimden korkacaklara bu Kur'an ile öğüd ver 45 Sh:»4523 40.��ë a …¤2 b‰ aÛŽ£¢v¢ì…¡›� ve secdelerin arkalarında, ya'ni namazlardan sonra - tesbih her namazın arkasında yapılır. Nafile namaz ma'nasına tesbih ise sabah ve ikindi namazlarından sonra mekruhtur. « ��a …¤2 b‰ aÛŽ£¢v¢ì…¡� » Akşam namazının son sünnetine işaret olduğunu söyliyenler de çoktur. 41.��í ì¤â í¢ä b…¡ aÛ¤à¢ä b…¡›� o münadînin nida edeceği gün - o münadî İsrafil veya Cebrail aleyhimesselâmdır. Ey çürümüş kemikler, kopmuş mafsıllar, didiklenmiş etler, dağılmış saçlar, Allah tealâ size faslı kaza için toplanmanızı emrediyor diye bağıracak ��ß¡å¤ ß Ø bæ§ Ó Š©ík§=›� yakın bir mekândan - ya'ni ses herkese alesseviyye işidilecek vechile ki iadedeki bu sayhayı ibdâdaki « �×å� » emrine benzetmişlerdir. Taberînin naklettiği üzere ba'zı rivâyetlerde bu yakin mekânın «Beyti makdis sahresi» olduğu rivâyet edilmiştir ki bu sûrei «Rum» daki « ��a …¤ã ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡� » gibi olmuş oluyor. İslâmın istıkbaline teallûk eden bu rivâyetin bizce ehemmiyyeti mahsusası vardır 42.��í ì¤â í Ž¤à È¢ìæ aÛ–£ î¤z ò 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6›� hakka çağıran o sayhayı işitecekleri gün ��‡¨Û¡Ù í ì¤â¢ aÛ¤‚¢Š¢ëx¡›� işte o, huruc günüdür. - Kabirlerden çıkış günü. Beyzavî der ki: yevmi huruc, yevmi Kıyametin isimlerindendir, Bayrama da denilir �açg�. 44.��í ì¤â m ’ Ô£ Õ¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ Ç ä¤è¢á¤›� Arzın onlardan çatlayıp ayrılacağı gün - bu « �í ì¤â � » evvelkilerden bedel veya « �ß –¡îŠ� » e müteallık yâhud « ����¡Š aÇ¦b� » e müteallıktır. Yevm, yevm diye günlerin teaddüdü tehvil için olmakla beraber vukuatın teaddüdüne de işaret olmalıdır, Arzın şakk olup ayrılması nükteli bir kaç ma'nâya muhtemildir. ��¡Š aÇ¦6b›� - ya « ��Ç ä¤è¢á¤� » den haldir. üzerinde toplanmış hızla giderlerken altlarından Arzın çatlayıp Sh:»4524 kendilerinden ayrılması ve sukut etmeleri demek olur. Yâhud « �í ì¤â � » in müteallakı olarak « ��í ‚¤Š¢u¢ìæ ¡Š aÇ¦b� » veya « �í¢Ž¤Š¡Ç¢ìæ ¡Š aÇ¦b� » demektir ki bu surette Arzın üzerlerinden çatlayıp içinden dışarı fırlamaları demek olur. Birisinde Arz üzerinden tazyık ile birisinde de altından tazyık ile çatlamış oluyor. İkisinde de « ��í ì¤â m¢j †£ 4¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ Ë î¤Š aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡� » mantuku tehakkuk etmiş bulunuyor. ��‡¨Û¡Ù y ’¤Š¥›� Bu toplanış, müdhiş bir haşirdir - öyle ki ��Ç Ü î¤ä b í Ž©,îŠ¥›� ancak bize kolaydır. - Başkalarının yapabileceği bir şey değildir. Onun için 45. ��Ï ˆ ×£¡Š¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ ß å¤ í ‚ bÒ¢ ë Ç©î†¡›� şimdi sen benim veîdimden, korkacak kimselere bu Kur'an ile va'z-u nasıhat et - de o gün için korunsunlar, kalbi münîb ile gelmeğe, selâm ile dâri hulde girmeğe çalışsınlar. Kategori:Kaf Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal